Ned Beatty
Ned Thomas Beatty (born July 6, 1937) is an American actor who has appeared in more than 100 films and has been nominated for an Academy Award, two Emmy Awards, an MTV Movie Award for Best Villain and a Golden Globe Award; he won a Drama Desk Award. These nominations stemmed from his performances in films and television series such as Network (1976), Friendly Fire (1979), Last Train Home (1990), Hear My Song (1991), the adaptation film Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (2004), and Toy Story 3 (2010). He has had great commercial success in memorable roles such as the executive Bobby Trippe in Deliverance (1972), Tennessee lawyer Delbert Reese in Nashville (1975), general attorney Dardis in All the President's Men (1976), Bob Sweet in Silver Streak (1976), the priest Edwards in Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), Lex Luthor's henchman Otis in Superman (1978) and Superman II (1980), Bates' right-hand man Sydney Morehouse in The Toy (1982), Borisov and Pavel Petrovic in The Fourth Protocol (1987), TV presenter Ernest Weller in Repossessed (1990), Rudy Ruettiger's father in Rudy (1993), attorney McNair in Just Cause (1995), Dexter Wilkins in Life (1999), the simple sheriff in Where the Red Fern Grows (2003), the corrupt Senator Charles F. Meachum in Shooter (2007), United States Congressman Doc Long in Charlie Wilson's War (2007) and the voice of antagonist Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 (2010) and Tortoise John in Rango (2011). Early Life Beatty was born in Louisville, Kentucky, the son of Margaret Fortney (née Lennis) and Charles William Beatty. He is not related to actor Warren Beatty (who was also born in 1937). He has a sister, Mary Margaret. In 1947, Beatty began singing in gospel and barbershop quartets in St. Matthews, Kentucky, and at his local church. He received a scholarship to sing in the a cappella choir at Transylvania University in Lexington, Kentucky; he attended but did not graduate. In 1956, he made his stage debut at age 19, appearing in Wilderness Road, an outdoor-historical pageant located in Berea, Kentucky. During his first ten years of theater, he worked at the Barter Theater in Abingdon, Virginia, the State Theatre of Virginia. Returning to Kentucky, he worked in the Louisville area through the mid-1960s, at the Clarksville Little Theater (Indiana) and the newly founded Actors Theater of Louisville. His time at the latter included a run as Willy Loman in Arthur Miller's Death of a Salesman in 1966. Career 1970s In 1972, Beatty made his film debut with the role of Bobby Trippe in the hit thriller Deliverance (1972), starring Jon Voight and Burt Reynolds and set in north Georgia. A shocking scene showed Beatty's character being forced to strip at gunpoint in front of two mountain men; they humiliated and raped him. In the same year, Beatty appeared in a western starring Paul Newman, The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean (1972). In 1973, Beatty made a comedy film based on a novel by Terrence Lore Smith The Thief Who Came to Dinner (1973); The Last American Hero (1973), opposite Jeff Bridges; and White Lightning (1973). He also appeared in an episode of the TV series The Waltons that year, as well as the TV-movie The Marcus-Nelson Murders, the pilot for the series Kojak. In 1974, he appeared in the television miniseries The Execution of Private Slovik (1974), based on a novel of William Bradford Huie, directed by Lamont Johnson and starring Martin Sheen. In 1975, he made W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings (1975), with Burt Reynolds; Robert Altman's Nashville (1975), portraying the Tennessee lawyer Delbert Reese; and he appeared as Colonel Hollister in the 1975 M*A*S*H episode, "Dear Peg". Beatty appeared in the NBC-TV movie as Deputy Sheriff Ollie Thompson in Attack on Terror: The FBI vs. the Ku Klux Klan (1975). Beatty received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor category for Network (1976). Neither he nor William Holden, among its primary actors, won an Oscar. The other three acting awards were swept by Network performers: Best Actor for Peter Finch, Best Actress for Faye Dunaway, and Best Supporting Actress for Beatrice Straight. In 1976, he appeared in Alan J. Pakula's film All the President's Men (1976), opposite Robert Redford and Dustin Hoffman; a comedy film The Big Bus (1976); Silver Streak (1976), with Gene Wilder and Richard Pryor (in which his character is shot dead) and Mikey and Nicky (1976), portraying Kinney. In 1977, Beatty returned to work with John Boorman in the horror film Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), starring Linda Blair, and played a role in "The Final Chapter," the first episode of the television series Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected (known in the United Kingdom as Twist in the Tale). In 1978, Beatty appeared in Gray Lady Down (1978), portraying Mickey and was cast by Richard Donner to portray Lex Luthor's henchman Otis in Superman: The Movie (1978), with Christopher Reeve and Gene Hackman, as he would in the 1980 sequel, directed by Richard Lester, where we see his character being left behind in prison. 1980s In 1980, Beatty appeared in Ronald Neame's 1980 American film Hopscotch (1980). In 1981, Beatty appeared in the comedy/science fiction film The Incredible Shrinking Woman, directed by Joel Schumacher and starring by Lily Tomlin. In 1982, Beatty return to work with Richard Donner and Richard Pryor in the comedy The Toy (1982). In 1983, Beatty worked with Burt Reynolds again in Stroker Ace (1983). In the middle of the 1980s, Beatty appeared in the comedy film Restless Natives (1985), directed by Michael Hoffman and starring Vincent Friell. By the end of the 1980s, Beatty appeared in another comedy film, as the academic dean Martin in Back to School (1986). In 1987, Beatty played a corrupt cop in the 1987 American neo-noir crime film The Big Easy (1987) directed by Jim McBride and starring by Dennis Quaid and continued with The Fourth Protocol (1987), opposite Michael Caine and Pierce Brosnan. In 1988, Beatty appeared with the main character Thelonious Pitt in Shadows in the Storm (1988), returned to work with Burt Reynolds and Christopher Reeve; in 1988 comedy film Switching Channels (1988) and Purple People Eater (1988), portraying a simple grandfather. In 1989, Beatty made Chattahoochee (1989), portraying Dr. Harwood, and also had a recurring role as Dan Conner's father on Roseanne (1989–1994), with John Goodman. Once again, Beatty received a second nomination for Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Special' for the television series Friendly Fire (1979). By the end of the 1970s, Beatty was seen in two films, Flannery O'Connor's novel Wise Blood (1979), directed by John Huston and opposite Brad Dourif and 1941 (1979), with Dan Aykroyd and directed by Steven Spielberg. 1990s Entering in the 1990s, Beatty got the third nomination for an Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Special' category in Last Train Home (1990) and appeared in the 1991 British film, Hear My Song (1991), which he portrayed Irish tenor Josef Locke, for which he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture. In 1990, Beatty worked again with Linda Blair in Repossessed (1990) and appeared in the Marvel Comics American hero Captain America (1990). In 1992, he portrayed Dr. Boyle in Prelude to a Kiss (1992); opposite Meg Ryan and Alec Baldwin. In 1993, Beatty appeared in the 1993 biopic Rudy (1993); portraying Rudy Reuttiger's father, with Sean Astin. Beatty starred in the television series Homicide: Life on the Street as Detective Stanley Bolander for its first three seasons (1993–1995). By the middle of the 1990s, Beatty made the 1994 science fiction film Replikator (1994), directed by Philip Jackson and Radioland Murders (1994), portraying General Walt Whalen. In 1995, Beatty worked with Sean Connery and Laurence Fishburne in the thriller Just Cause (1995). He appeared as Judge Roy Bean in the TV miniseries adaptation of Larry McMurtrys novel Streets of Laredo (1995). And in the end of the 1990s, Beatty appeared in the 1998 sports-drama film written and directed by Spike Lee and starring by Denzel Washington, He Got Game (1998). In 1999, Beatty returned to work with director Robert Altman in Cookie's Fortune (1999), with Glenn Close, Julianne Moore and Liv Tyler; and continues with Life (1999); opposite Eddie Murphy and Martin Lawrence and Spring Forward (1999), with Liev Schreiber. 2000s In the beginning of the 2000s, Beatty was a member of the original cast of the television police drama reunion film Homicide: The Movie (2000), reprising his role of Detective Stanley Bolander. In 2002, he appeared in Peter Hewitt's film Thunderpants (2002), and in 2003, Beatty portrayed a simple sheriff in Where the Red Fern Grows (2003). Beatty has also had a career as a stage actor, including a run in the London production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof with Brendan Fraser and Frances O'Connor, which won a Drama Desk Award. In the middle of the 2000s, Beatty appeared in the television film The Wool Cap (2004), with William H. Macy, and in 2005, an American independent film directed and written by Ali Selim, Sweet Land (2005). In March 2006, Beatty received the RiverRun International Film Festival's "Master of Cinema" Award (the highest honor of the festival), in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. By the end of the 2000s, Beatty appeared in the film version of Stephen Hunter's novel Point of Impact retitled Shooter (2007), directed by Antoine Fuqua and starring Mark Wahlberg, Michael Peña and Danny Glover; the 2007 drama film that was written and directed by Paul Schrader The Walker (2007); the U.S. Congressman Doc Long in the film Charlie Wilson's War (2007), with Tom Hanks and Julia Roberts and worked with Tommy Lee Jones in the thriller In the Electric Mist (2009). 2010s In 2010, Beatty starred in the thriller The Killer Inside Me (2010), which was part of the Sundance Film Festival, and voiced the main antagonist Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 (2010). In 2011, Beatty worked with actor Johnny Depp and director Gore Verbinski in the computer-animated film Rango (2011), again, playing the role of the antagonist. He appeared briefly in the film Funny Guy and in the film Rampart (2011), opposite Woody Harrelson, which is set in 1999 Los Angeles. Beatty also appeared at the sitcom television series Go On (2013), opposite Matthew Perry, portraying Coach Spence in episode 16. Beatty's next film was The Big Ask (2013), a dark comedy about three couples who head to the desert to help their friend heal after the death of his mother. The film featured Gillian Jacobs, Zachary Knighton, David Krumholtz, Melanie Lynskey, Ahna O'Reilly and Jason Ritter, and was directed by his son Thomas Beatty and Rebecca Fishman. His other next movie was Baggage Claim (2013), an American comedy film directed by David E. Talbert and written by Talbert based on his book of the same name, opposite Paula Patton, Adam Brody, Djimon Hounsou, Taye Diggs, Christina Milian and Derek Luke. Roles *Jeffrey - (Series 3 to Series 7) Category:Voice Actors Category:Stop Motion Voice Actors